


Petals Falling Trilogy (Book I) : Fading

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Petals Falling Trilogy [1]
Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Claims Table, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Series, Slash, Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J. Edgar Hoover does not take betrayal lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals Falling Trilogy (Book I) : Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the Challenge [(Mel/Johnny)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/853656.html)  
> Prompt: T 7; P 12: _Watching_  
>  Prompt Count: (7/12)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 27, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 24, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 666  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/553277.html)

_Beware the Watcher._

  


**Hans Zimmerman**  
"The Modern Age"  
1922 C.E.

Watching was his business.

J. Edgar Hoover had honed the art of watching to the highest degree. It was a science, really. Organization and methodical execution were the keys. Just as he had organized the Library of Congress and the Bureau itself, he had imparted his wisdom to his agents and success was theirs. Just follow his rules and you couldn’t go wrong.

He had watched Melvin Purvis from the beginning of the Southerner’s career with the Bureau. It had been no hardship, after all. From the moment Melvin had walked into his office wearing a stunning pale blue suit cut to perfection, hugging every curve and plane of his body, Edgar had kept his eye on him. He was a man destined for great things with Edgar’s favor. He could go far in the Bureau, a delicate Southern magnolia overlaying steel. Graceful and elegant, Melvin had been his shining star. Cultured and intelligent, Melvin was the gold standard for other agents to measure themselves against.

Edgar stared out the window of his office overlooking Pennsylvania Avenue. He had seen three Presidents drive by in their inaugural processions to the White House. If he played his cards right, he could see many more do the same.

That meant ridding the country of lawless scum like Machine Gun Kelly, Baby Face Nelson and John Dillinger. He curled a hand into a fist.

Watching meant eternal vigilance, especially in the modern age. A man needed to know who was betraying him and the high moral standards of the country.

He loathed betrayers. They were a personal affront, especially when the affront was personal.

Edgar started down the avenue, picturing a parade with him as the honored recipient. A grateful citizenry lauded him with hosanna and cheers, as was only fitting. Didn’t he sacrifice everything for this nation? He deserved all of its accolades.

He took his duty as guardian of the gate very seriously. He safeguarded the people from danger from criminals like Dillinger, safeguarded their morals, because God knew the dissolute of all stripes were assaulting the wholesome fabric of American life every day. Jazz, speakeasies and loose women were a volatile combination, though now with Prohibition ended, the speakeasies were done. 

But the moral turpitude still continued. Edgar knew that weak souls allowed immorality to flourish. Didn’t he have proof of that?

His fist quivered. How could he have been fooled so badly? Was it because Melvin had a pretty face? Talked a good game with those Southern honeyed tones of his? Pretended to admire his life’s work here at the Bureau? 

_I gave him **everything**. I gave him opportunity, resources and the plum job in Chicago. I gave him my admiration and trust, damnit!_

And Melvin had dared to refuse his advances! That ungrateful wretch thought he was better than the Director of the Bureau of Investigation? Melvin had thrown him over for a _criminal!_ Talk about _ungrateful!_

He had always kept his eye on Melvin. If that meant using some of his agents to help him do that, then he would. How else would he have found out that his cherished Little Mel, his star agent, was betraying him with that guttersnipe Dillinger?

_You’ll pay for that betrayal, Melvin._

Edgar watched the flow of traffic down the avenue. The American people were unaware of the heinous betrayal. If Edgar was careful, they would never find out. He would give Melvin a choice: return to him or watch his gangster lover pay the price.

_I can make you both disappear. I have the power._

Edgar bounced on his toes. It would all be up to Melvin. And if he could finally get him in his bed, all the better.

Edgar smiled, more than satisfied with his solution.

& & & & & &

In Chicago, Mel shivered as the wind blew off Lake Michigan. He suddenly clutched Johnny’s hand and a concerned Johnny squeezed it as Mel felt a nameless dread.

 


End file.
